Give and Take
by wildkurofang
Summary: Rin had never had a Valentine's before. And now he does. But boy, will he wish that he never asked the Higher Powers to give him one. One? Did I say one? I meant several. AllxRin Yaoi but with a few of the girls mixed in so fun for the whole Family! Drabble Series


**Drabbles for Valentine's Day**

Valentine's Day themes are always a fan fav. It started with one idea...and then it escalated quickly. I couldn't help myself. I had some free time and this plot bunny just gave birth like only a bunny could.

Though just to let you know right off the bat, my main OTP is MephistoxRinxAmaimon. (If you don't like that then yer loss~)

But for this very special series of drabbles I'll be writing AllxRin. (As in All boysxRin so this is Yaoi but in between I sneak a little love for the girls too~) And seeing how a certain crack pairing got me onto this course of action in the first place they will be the first to get utterly humiliated.

[Warning!: Demon Chocolate-And Astaroth being a dork. Yaoi~]

AstarothxRin-Even Fools Fall

* * *

[Rin 10:34 AM-Kitchen-The day before Valentine's Day]

It wasn't as if I didn't have a Valentine. I just didn't really want one.

...

My tail drooped and I scowled. I couldn't even lie decently to myself.

Everyone was being all mushy and gushy this year, even more so then past Valentine's days which made my skin crawl. _Maybe it's because we are in High School now?_

I scrunched up my nose and shook my head letting my hair swish side to side while my cheeks heated slightly. _Gross..._

Determined to get the image of miscellaneous people kissing out of my head I stirred faster hoping that I could distract myself.

Not that it did any good. In reality, I knew that I was jealous. I had never gotten a Valentine. Yukio—that stupid moley four-eyes—was always the favorite among the girls. All I got was dirty looks and snubs. Not that I cared. It was all about the candy anyway.

Oh, if only those stupid fan girls knew that Yukio hated chocolate. I could just imagine the look of absolute horror on their faces. I would pay for the real thing, of course.

While eating all the chocolate they so lovingly made that Yukio practically dumped on me. He didn't believe in wasting food and neither did I. I swear I gained _like_ twenty pounds every February.

I snickered to myself while I stirred faster. I wasn't going to let Yukio trump me this year though! I was ready and roarin' to battle to the death if I had to! I wasn't going to let some fan girly out cook me!

I finished mixing my ingredients and tasted a tiny sample of it. My eyes lit up and I licked my finger to clear the gooey, creamy substance off my digit. _It's perfect!_

I smiled happy, and tail-wagging twirled over to the other counter where my mold was and meticulously—I'm not that clumsy!—dribbled the dark liquid inside each mold perfectly.

I had begged Yukio while we were at the store to let me buy the ingredients and utensils to make homemade chocolate for everyone. Surprisingly, he consented.

Then again, while Yukio hated all sorts of chocolate he always ate mine. But, of course, that was only because I was an awesome cook!

I hummed joyfully while scooping out the excess in the bowl. _The rest of the guys in the Cram School are going to love these!_

Setting the dirty stuff aside in the sink to wash later I rewashed my hands and set the mold into the refrigerator so that they would harden juuuuuust right. I looked at the clock and knew it was going to be a long wait for them to harden enough for me to start decorating them. So tail swaying, I took the stairs up to me and Yukio's room to swipe a manga from my small—in comparison to Yukio's—collection and finding the perfect one I skipped back down to the kitchen.

It had everything I could quite possibly need. The setting was just right and the clear cut drawings in the panels detailed how Kagome made chocolate for her first crush, the ever handsome, Tsunayama Nekomaru. It was the perfect material to read if one needed to know about making chocolate. I flipped back to the page were she was adding colored chocolate to the heart shaped pieces and studied hardier then I had ever in my life.

Just when I was about to get everything ready to mix the correct shades of pink and deep-red I heard someone knock on the door. While the front of the dorm was far away my demonic senses were be pretty helpful in such situations.

_That's odd... We don't normally get...well, normal visitors..._ It was quite true. Most of the normal, non-demon seeing students avoided the run-down dorm me and Yukio lived in. They thought it was full of ghosts. My, how would they scream if they knew the son of Satan had made it his home?

I smirked while thinking about popping out of the door with a sheet on my head and sniggered wickedly. Yeah, that would go over well with four-eyes. I could just picture him lecturing me about proper decorum.

Reaching the front door to the dorm—sadly without a sheet—I quickly remembered to hide my tail in case it really was a normal student and opened it, peeking outside. "Hello?"

Right away I could tell that no one was there. It was a nice day outside. A few clouds dotted the sky and the sun wasn't joyfully cooking people from the inside out. This always equaled a good day for me. I liked cloud-watching without sweating my skin off.

Shaking my head, I snapped out of my inner thoughts and scowled seeing the empty yard of the dorms. There weren't a lot of places to hide so it wasn't a game of ding-dong-ditch—we usually could pick them out real quick when we did get them.

People thought the dorm was haunted remember?

Scratching my head in confusion I pulled the door shut behind me but not before noticing a flash of something colorful on the ground. Directing my gaze to the doormat I found to my surprise a little, midnight-blue box the size of my fist sitting there with a bright silver bow on top. A tiny baby blue card sat tucked underneath its ribbon.

I blinked, and then blinked again. I narrowed my eyes and scowled deeply. My first thought was to just leave it there and let the no doubt homemade sweets melt in the sun. It was very tempting. Very tempting indeed.

In the end, after glaring at it hard enough to set it on fire—I had accidently done that once, Yukio hadn't been too happy about his Social Studies textbook going up in flames...while it was still in his lap—I sighed and rolling my eyes picked it up carrying it inside with me.

I slammed the door and trudging back to the kitchen I didn't bother to set it down gently. I just tossed onto the counter and grudgingly told myself I wasn't going to mess with it.

I would give it to Yukio, he would make an exasperated face, read the stupid card, go paler then a white sheet, quickly dispose of said card before I could see the embarrassing things that were written on it and then toss the chocolate my way before quickly making his getaway so I couldn't tease him. We had a system and goodness knows what would happen if it were to be broken one day.

Still... _Yeah, right. Like I would ever get a Valentine's instead of Yukio..._

The thing was...I was still hopeful. So much so that I couldn't help peeking at the box every now and then out of the corners of my eyes. I, after all, hadn't seen a name on it. _So maybe, just maybe it is..._

I slapped my cheeks and went back to pouring ingredients into a bowl. It would be rude to snoop.

...

I dropped the bowl and tail swishing in apprehension saddled over to where I had left the box. I ducked down glaring at it over the counter and poked it, biting my lip. _Should I? Yukio will get mad if it is for him..._

My eye twitched. _But what if_ is_ for me?_

I closed my eyes and on my haunches prayed to whoever would listen—God or Satan, at the moment I was quite willing to do anything that would make this gift for me—and reached out to grab the card.

With shaky hands I slipped the stiff, beautifully colored paper out from underneath the ribbon and eyes behind my hand flipped open the card.

When the entire world didn't implode and Yukio didn't magically appear to punish me I slowly moved my hand back down to take a look. It read:

[For the one with fire in his eyes, Rin-sama,

A]

Dropping the card I starred in disbelief then quickly moved to snatch it back up again while sliding to the floor completely. _What did it say?!_

I reread it and re-reread it. At first I thought my eyes were deceiving me. But as the truth sunk in my tail thumped the floor while curling in on itself. I bit my lip again and with eyes shining held it to my chest before letting it all go. "Ya-YATA!"

_It was for me!_ Fist punching the air, I scrambled to grab the gift from the counter wondering; _who is A?_

I looked down at the gift in front of me and my heart rolled over. _Such a pretty box... Someone must have put a lot of thought into this~_ Images of cute girls flitted through my vision and I sighed dreamily.

I wasn't hesitant to open it. I mean I was super glad and in any other situation I would have already ripped it apart. But this was my first Valentine... And I didn't want to damage the box.

Carefully, I grabbed the end of the ribbon and pulled. To my delight it completely unraveled leaving the gift intact. I slowly set it down on the floor next to me and with my tail wiggling I removed the top of the square box. Inside, nestled among sparkly, navy-blue tissue paper were several dark-chocolate balls.

I gasped and smiling wide picked one up. It was perfectly round and as just a little bit smaller then my palm. I glanced right and left and seeing that I was still alone—Kuro was out doing whatever cat's did and Ukobach said he had something to do with Mephisto—and took a bite out of it.

I nearly dropped the box. I managed to clutch it to my chest at the last minute and whimpered. _It's-It's so-!_

My tail shivered and my toes curled. _It's so good!_ I savored the taste and texture of the now realized chocolate cake balls. It was even better then my chocolate! If I hadn't known that the gift was anonymous I would have begged them for the recipe.

I popped the rest inside of my mouth and chewed slowly, analyzing it. The cake was moist but just chewy enough to give it texture with a hint of peppermint mixed in. The dark, smooth chocolate just added to the experience and I purred, slumping down in contentment.

I had never been given such a wonderful gift before and my heart clenched in happiness. I would never make fun of Yukio's fan girls again. Not if they put this much effort into their gifts for him. _So good~_

Licking my fingers of any left-over melted chocolate I grabbed another. I just popped it into my mouth—with just a bit of difficulty since it was so big and my mouth was pretty small; although everyone else would beg to differ—and laved it with my tongue enjoying the taste that bombarded my taste buds.

Then I heard Yukio shout, "Tadaimi! Nii-san? Where are you?"

I froze, eyes going wide with the cake ball melting in my mouth. Then I shook myself starting to sweat a little despite myself. It was my present! He wouldn't get mad if I was eating my own present! _Right?!_

Chomping down on the sweet in my mouth I swallowed with a pleasurable shudder and called out, "I'm in the kitchen!" I swiped my tongue across my teeth trying to eat every morsel of the tasty treat out of my mouth.

Hearing his footsteps along the floorboards upstairs and down the stairs landing I dusted myself off and placed my Valentine's gift on the counter again. I couldn't help myself from grabbing another one and popping it in my mouth I rolled it around till it started to melt while stirring the chocolate in the bowl again.

Ah, there you are Nii-san. I should have expected you to be in here..." Yukio walked into the kitchen still garbed in his Exorcist uniform. While it was Saturday it still didn't mean that the clown didn't assign him missions.

I waited for my brunet, fraternal twin to spot the box and fidgeted guiltily. _Not that I was doing anything wrong!_ I reminded myself. Then again Yukio's face always made it seem as if he slightly disapproved of everything I did.

Chocolate still in my mouth I glanced away my happy mood slowly fading.

The younger of us just blinked and tilted his head slightly before fixing his glasses. "Nii-san...what did you do?"

_Dammit! How does he do that?!_ The stupid moley four-eyes was always able to read me and I could barely see anything past that fake smile he plastered on all the time!

With the chocolate still in my mouth I couldn't say anything and if I swallowed he would notice I suddenly realized in panic. Stuck between a rock and a very, very determined twin I tried to look for a way out.

And quite sadly knew that there wasn't one.

Heart heavy and heaven dancing the conga in my mouth I twitched and tried to hide the box but it was my shifting that gave it away.

My twin looked behind me before I could stop him and I was pinned with the one and only Glass-Glare of Death. My tail wound around my shorts leg and I shrugged my shoulders whimsically.

"Nii-san..." his eyes narrowed and when he reached for the box I grabbed his hand and picking up the card in the other thrust it towards him before he could complain about me opening what he thought to be his Valentine's gift.

He blinked surprised and suspiciously took it, flipping it open to scan it while scolding, "Nii-san... Don't tell me you looked at it already-"

I waited for him to say something more but he never did.

Instead, I watch a glare pass over his glasses while he pushed them higher up his nose but besides that he completely froze.

I raised a hopeful eyebrow and looked at him in expectation all the while sucking on the morsel in my mouth.

"Nii-san... Where did this come from?" His brilliant, neon sea-foam green eyes locked with my own cobalt and I stepped back at the dangerous sheen in them while Yukio smiled that dangerous smile of his. He took a step towards me and grabbed my chin.

I panicked and the cake ball in my mouth moved. I stiffened eyes wide.

Yukio continued to smile oblivious to my sudden discomfort and he asked, "Nii-san? What. Is. In. Your. Mouth?"

Smiling in fear, I tried to stop myself from shuddering but then the thing in my mouth moved again and I freaked.

"Nii-san?!"

I pushed Yukio aside and spit into the sink next to him gagging and trying not to throw up at the same time.

He rubbed my back and combed back my hair while questioning, "Nii-san! What happened!?"

There were tears in my eyes when I turned around and glanced at my worried twin. "Yu-yukio~" Catching him off guard my lip trembled and I pointed at the thing in the sink in disgust.

He peeked over my shoulder in curiosity and his glasses slid down his nose in surprise. "That's-!"

In the sink was a floating—more wiggling around than anything else—half-covered-in-chocolate Coal Tar. It feebly tried to float upward but with only a small hand and leg free of the hardened sweet it just rolled around squeaking in distress no doubt afraid to become food again.

Yukio quite promptly put a hand over his own mouth before swallowing hard and turning back to me with a confused, mortified, and somewhat hysterical voice gagged, "How-? Nii-san?!"

I broke down and grabbed his coat collar and angrily spat, "I ate two of them! Two!"

Yukio paled and glasses almost falling off he patted my back with a sympathetic smile. Though despite the comforting gesture he looked a pit green himself and with a wobbly smile, sarcastically tried to cheer me up by looking at the bright side, "Well...look at it this way. At least you finally got a Valentine!"

[Astaroth-A few minutes before hand.]

"You better hope he likes them."

The Ukobach I threatened leaned back away from me and nodded his head excitedly all the while squeaking out his report.

I nodded my head after some time satisfied with his assurances that the young prince would love them. With the wave of my hand I dismissed my little brothers' familiar and looked down at the run-down dorm in front of me watching the kitchen window despite the fact that it was covered with a curtain.

I could sense the presence of that fiery soul just inside and it made me shiver in delight. Satan-sama had sired a beautiful son that was indeed the truth. I couldn't help wanting to wrap my hands around the little boys throat and drag him to Gehenna~ But I knew He would not be pleased and Samael as well would try and skin my hide if I attempted such a thing at this point so far into their bet.

So I settled for watching from afar at the bright, young male I had found to be quite attractive. Now if only I knew he had eaten the delicacy I was famous for and return my affections…

* * *

Ha-ha… Yeah, crack pairing to the extreme. But hey, if you want to ship them I say to each his own~

If you liked this or if you want another couple in mind or plot and so on and so forth then don't hesitate to ask~ I'm pretty much up for anything! I'll be doing this till the end of February, just as a little break from my other stories, but don't worry I'll still update Phoenix Rising in a week and a half so I hope you enjoyed or will continue to do so~

Next Chapter! ~

Drum roll please?

AuthorxRin. Yes, I went there. And it is going to be _fine~_ If you don't like that? Well… Then tell me what you do like!

Tarry a while. Thou art so fair. ~ Wild-Tama

P.S. (Still don't know when I'm going to work on Resonance… I'm a shabby little author…)


End file.
